


ColorClan, clan of the hemospectrum

by Drizzle_drops



Series: ColorClan Chronicles [1]
Category: Homestuck, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Clans, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Hemospectrum, blood colors based on homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzle_drops/pseuds/Drizzle_drops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if cats had blood castes like the trolls of the planet Alternia in Homestuck? This fanfic shows the story of one clan, ColorClan, where cats are ranked based on their blood color. Highbloods are leaders, mutant bloods are, basically, servants. Read this to see how a hemospectrum would (most likely) work out in a clan! This is on the POV of Neonpaw, a mutant blood who does not like the treatment she is getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, hope you like it! :3

"Neonpaw! Go fetch me some moss then make me a new nest." Waterstar commanded as soon as her fuchsia gaze landed on the small dark gray tabby. 

The young she-cat simply nodded and, without a word, dashed off out the camp entrance to do as she was told. It was what mutant bloods were there for; to be tossed around by cats of higher status as servants, or  _slaves_ , as she thought. 

But this was ColorClan, a clan with rankings unlike any other. These cats had two rankings; the traditional clan ranking, such as being a warrior or apprentice, and their blood caste ranking. A cat's blood color was the main ingredient of how their life would turn out. A fuchsia blood, such as Waterstar, would have a luxurious life and a very high position in the clan. One with neon red running through their veins, such as Neonpaw, would just be a mere slav - I mean servant.

The blood colors of the hemospectrum were, from highest to lowest, fuchsia, violet, purple, indigo, cerulean, teal, jade, green, yellow, bronze, and burgundy. A cat with any other blood color was considered a mutant. A kit's blood color was  _not_ found by wounding it, but when he or she opened their eyes, since the cats' eye colors matched their blood. A kit who was not a mutant blood would go through normal apprenticeship then move on to the rank of their blood caste.

There was no specific deputy since the adult cat in the clan with the highest blood color would take the place of the leader when he or she died. (Fuchsia bloods were rare, and there was never a time where there had been more than one in the clan alive, so it usually worked out. When there were no fuchsia bloods, cats would vote on violet bloods to be leader.) Indigo bloods and higher were treated as deputies and had high status. 

Cerulean and teal bloods were the head warriors. Jade bloods were rare and mostly took care of the kits or were medicine cats. The lower castes were normal warriors with their status (and amount of respect) relating to their blood color. Mutant bloods, of course, were the servants.

Neonpaw had easily collected the moss her leader asked for and had reached camp. As she trotted towards the leader's den, a bundle of moss in her jaws, she could have swore she saw a smug grin on Waterstar's face as she passed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy another chapter of this fanfic, a little longer this time.

After Neonpaw had completed the task Waterstar gave her, the tabby was glad that no one had asked for her to do something during her walk across camp and over to the apprentice's den. A mutant blooded cat always had to be ready to serve their higher-blooded clanmates, and she could be doing one errand after another all day without anyone stopping it.

As she neared the den in which she slept, her neon red eyes caught sight of a familiar pale golden pelt nearby. The feline completely changed direction and trotted over to her only littermate, sitting down.

Goldenpaw had always been nice to her, ever since they were young kits. Neonpaw was very thankful that her yellow-blooded sister had never judged her or treated her lowly. She was one of the few cats in the entire clan that the mutant actually felt  _safe_ around. Goldenpaw always knew that her littermate wasn't going to have the best life, and she wanted to try and make it a tad bit better by being nice to her. Well, that's what she had said to her lower blooded sibling. The said sibling didn't have any doubts about her though; the golden-furred cat was a genuinely nice one.

"Hi Neonpaw!" she greeted as soon as her fellow apprentice slid down next to her, "How's your day been?" the young she-cat asked this to her sister most days, as if she were checking up on her. The candy-red blood knew she was just trying to make sure she was okay, but she asked it so much it almost seemed like she was just being nosy.

"Pretty good, so far. I did three tasks today, one was from  _Waterstar_." she replied with a hint of emphasis on their leader's name. 

"Really? What did she want?" Goldenpaw seemed to look interested at this. 

"All she wanted me to do was to make her a new nest, it wasn't that hard. I just had to get moss from the forest and bring it back to her den, where I made the nest," Neonpaw tried to make it seem as if it wasn't much, "How did your day go so far? Did you do any training?"

The yellow blood shook her head. "No, but I'm going to go on a border patrol with my mentor soon. Maybe you'll be able to come with-" she stopped talking suddenly, her gazed turned from her sister and onto a different cat, her mentor. "Oh, looks like we're leaving now! See you later!" she got up, said a quick 'bye', and ran off to join the patrol.

The neon red blooded feline rested her head on her paws. Looks like she  _wasn't_ going to be in the patrol. She had assumed that was going to happen.

In ColorClan, mutant-blooded apprentices didn't get mentors. All they were going to do when they became fully grown was take orders from cats, so it was decided that they shouldn't need to spend so much time learning skills they would never really use. Plus, the clan didn't want to waste a warrior's teaching skills on a mutant when a highblood needed some good training. Instead, the mutants were sometimes able to go and watch another training session, so they would get a basic idea of what the higher blooded cats did, but mostly this happened two or three times in an apprenticeship.

 But Neonpaw watched her sibling bounce off happily with the rest of the patrol, she wished, more than anything else, that she could train, that she could be  _educated_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Thanksgiving! Also, I might be writing a fanfic about Waterstar's life and making a series into the two works, and maybe add other stories to it, so keep a lookout.

The small gray tabby apprentice was running around camp, doing various tasks for various clanmates. She hated being the only mutant blood in the clan; there was really no one to help her do all this stuff. Some cats actually needed her help, while others were just plain lazy. Most of the lazy cats were highbloods. She could see the satisfied grins on their faces while she made their nests or brought a mouse up to them. 

Neonpaw was waiting for her littermate to return from patrol, and she didn't want to sit around doing nothing while she did. The cats were taking longer than usual to return, and it was starting to bug her. A border patrol shouldn't take _that_ long. Were they encountering trouble? 

She told herself not to worry as she continued through her orders, but the thoughts kept coming back to her. Her sister and only friend was there! If something bad happened to Goldenpaw, she would be extremely upset -- her life as a mutant blood was already bad enough, and she didn't want it to be any worse. 

Finally, her neon red eyes caught sight of a pale golden pelt, but it was tainted with many visible scratches. They had encountered some trouble after all, Neonpaw had been right. Now she wanted to find out exactly what happened. 

All five cats who had been in the border patrol went straight to the medicine den, most of them had minor injuries like Goldenpaw but Neonpaw had noticed one warrior from the group had a major injury, teal blood had been all over her pelt. 

The mutant-blooded apprentice had just finished tending to some of the clan elders, so she wasn't doing anything at the moment. That meant she could go to the medicine den; she really wanted to check up on her littermate and find out what happened. Plus, her help would be needed over there! 

The small feline made her way into ColorClan's medicine den, as she did, the scents of herbs washed over her. She saw Cloverleaf, the medicine cat, pressing cobwebs onto the injured warrior's wound. The jade-blood she-cat looked relieved to see her come in. "Neonpaw!" she called, turning her head in the apprentice's direction, "Can you quickly go to the forest and collect some dock for me?" Quickly turning to the herb store and showing the apprentice some dock leaves, she added, "I know you want to find out what happened, and you'll find out after you do this." 

Neonpaw nodded and backed out of the den to do her task, she couldn't refuse, anyway. Plus, she actually  _wanted_ to help Cloverleaf. Cats were seriously in need, no one was asking her to do anything out of laziness.

She ran out of camp as fast as she could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, cliffhanger! (Well, kind of.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where what that patrol ran into will be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this update, I was busy with schoolwork, holidays, etc. So I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Neonpaw wandered into the forest, her cherry red-colored eyes wide in search of dock. She had to find herbs for Cloverleaf quickly, because she was yearning to know what kind of trouble the border patrol had encountered. No, scratch that: she was  _dying_ to know what happened. There could be some huge danger to the Clan lurking right around their borders, or maybe e ven inside the territory itself. This was serious stuff, because it wasn't very often that cats who were stronger than most of the other animals due to their blood color found threats to them in the forest. 

Foxes, badgers, and other animals that would be considered predators to normal cats were common, but since the cats of ColorClan had advanced blood, they were stronger, more physical, and could tear those creatures to shreds if they wanted to. The highbloods of the Clan were even stronger than the lowbloods, and fuchsia-bloods was the strongest of all (Waterstar sometimes uses this fact as a way to show her Clan how powerful she really is). It was unknown how the mutant bloods compared to their Clanmates in this department, since none of them had actually ever fought, but Neonpaw's own secret theory was that they were better than fuchsia bloods, and had this great hidden power. But that theory was only created to give her hope.

The apprentice trudged through the undergrowth, looking around for the herbs she had set out to find. Neonpaw had known she wasn't going to find them immediately, but she had at least hoped that it wouldn't take her this long. She had news to hear about, after all! She grew more impatient by the heartbeat as she tramped around the various plants and under the trees, she even thought for a fraction of a second that it would be best to ask StarClan for help.

But then she found them. Neonpaw changed direction for the umpteenth time, and there was the dock, hanging there like it had been waiting for her, leaves swaying in the slight breeze. The small feline rushed over to the herbs, a slight grin forming on her face--right now, the herb was like treasure to her. She took some dock gently in her jaws and raced back to the ColorClan camp. Finally, she would be able to hear what happened.

When Neonpaw trotted into the medicine cat den, Cloverleaf was by an injured warrior's side, working hard to help him, but when she looked up to see the apprentice come into her den, she smiled slightly. "I'm so glad you're back; you could have ran into the same thing the patrol did out there. And, you brought a little too much dock, but in times like this, a little extra is always good to have." Neonpaw nodded in response and set the herbs down near the medicine cat. She sat down near the wall of the den, eager to hear the news of the day. "Just give me a moment," Cloverleaf muttered, gesturing to the warrior she was with. 

More waiting for Neonpaw, but being a mutant, she was used to it. Besides, the cost of her waiting a little bit longer was definitely worth it if the warrior was getting his wounds healed. She was so used to being treated as 'lowly' by the other cats that it took her a few moments to realize that Cloverleaf wasn't making her wait because she was a mutant, but because some clanmates needed healing.

Cloverleaf was another one of the few cats in the Clan that was nice to Neonpaw, and she knew that part of it was simply because since she was a medicine cat, she had been trained to be calmer and more peaceful than the others, but part of it was also because she was a good friend to the apprentice's family. The jade-blood had been friends with her mother since the two were young kits, and she had told Neonpaw before that she had been there when it was found out that the grey tabby was a mutant. The neon-red blooded cat had been too young then to remember that time, but Cloverleaf had said that all the emotions of the cats around her in that moment made her sympathetic for the younger feline. She never elaborated, and based on the way she had said it, Neonpaw almost didn't want her to.

After what seemed like forever, Cloverleaf had finished up with the warrior and had turned to Neonpaw, pure seriousness in her usually calm jade green eyes. "This might not be believable at first, but the patrol ran into a huge pack of foxes, badgers, dogs, and even a few wolves around the border. Almost like a Clan."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a really late upd8... Oops.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter though!

"Are you serious?!" Neonpaw exclaimed loudly, causing a few cats in the den to stop and stare at her (which she, as the anomaly in the Clan, was used to anyways). She muttered a "sorry" and turned back to Cloverleaf. "You've got to be kidding me."

"It's true." Pineshade, the teal blooded she-cat who had been the most injured, called. She was healing fast, due to her being strong thanks to her blood. "I tried to fight them off with my claws and teeth just now, whereas  _you_ would die in two seconds! You're trying not to believe it's fake because you're scared." she sneered.

Neonpaw glared and was about to make a comeback when Goldenpaw spoke up. "Hey! Don't talk to my sister like that. How does it feel taking orders all day?" Neonpaw mouthed "thanks" even though she knew this meant trouble for Goldenpaw. Standing up for a mutant and talking back to someone higher on the spectrum was not permitted.

"You don't have a right to talk to me like that, apprentice. I feel bad for your parents, with a weak yellow blood that doesn't respect higher-ups and mutant scum. Especially your father..." Neonpaw flinched; she sensed Goldenpaw did too. Their father, Beetledash, was actually an indigo blood. He acted all nice around his family but was also very distant and Neonpaw didn't see him much; she knew he was disappointed on how his kits turned out (especially her). Their mother, Rowanheart, was a bronzeblood. Highbloods usually didn't fall in love with lowbloods and Beetledash was made fun of for being her mate, but he told his two kits he liked her because she was nice (Neonpaw definetly agreed) and pretty. Not because of her blood, which was why a lot of cats became mates.

"ENOUGH!" Cloverleaf snapped, and everyone in the den turned to her. Neonpaw had never seen her yell or be so mad before; she was always calm and collected. "Pineshade, please refrain from talking like that in my den. I may be one caste lower than you but I am the medicine cat. Now, Neonpaw, can you tell Waterstar about this so she can announce it to the Clan?" 

Neonpaw sighed and nodded.  _Why do_ I  _have to tell Waterstar? She'll think I'm making this up!_ Wordlessly she stood and slipped out of the den, happy to get away from Pineshade but mad that she brought up her father and now Neonpaw had to find someone worse than her. 

She slowly went to the leaders den, cats eyeing her as she did. "Waterstar!" The apprentice called, stopping outside the den and peeking in. "I have news. It's important, I promise."

"Well, what is it then?" Waterstar snapped. "I don't have much time for mutant shenanigans." 

"The patrol came back after meeting a huge pack of animals like foxes, dogs, badgers and wolves by the border. I don't know if you've seen them but they all had injuries coming back. And, Cloverleaf sent me." Neonpaw added, just so the leader would know she didn't make it up.

Waterstar eyed her carefully for a few moments, then spoke. "I see. I'll announce this... right now." She sprang up from her nest (which Neonpaw had made the same day) and swiftly padded out, pushing past Neonpaw like she was an insect. Neonpaw watched as she climbed the High Tree which was in the middle of camp, and jumped onto the highest branch.

"Everyone gather for a Clan meeting! This is breaking news!" she yowled as cats began to gather around the tree, most of them were confused.  Neonpaw listened but was thinking about what Pineshade said about her family. It was true, and higher-ups made fun of her father because of her.

"We're going to need extra reinforcements around the border to attend to this new threat, and I'll be sending some of the strongest cats..." Waterstar droned on. This thing wouldn't really affect Neonpaw much unless the animals got close to camp because she wasn't allowed to fight. 

Neonpaw just wanted a way to prove to everyone that she was more than just a slave and felt like this might be her chance.


	6. In which Tumblepaw and Pebblepaw are introduced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neonpaw, Tumblepaw, and Pebblepaw make a plan to see how well Neonpaw does in a fight.

Waterstar had begun to send out patrols to look out at the border and investigate the apparent threat of the group of animals. These patrols were mostly made of higher-ups and their apprentices, with maybe one or two lower blooded cats. The leader said it was because highbloods were the strongest and best fighters.

Neonpaw knew the main reason was highbloods got to do whatever they wanted and they saw this as a fun adventure, whereas the lowbloods did more boring (but essential) things like hunting. This made the mutant wrinkle her nose in disgust. Everyone should have the same opportunities, blood doesn't matter! she thought while watching one of the patrols go out. Goldenpaw was nearly healed from her encounter with the group of animals and earlier she told her sister that the ‘clan’ was actually pretty large but not that hard to fight, and that she shouldn't be worried. Neonpaw wanted to see for herself, though.

That night, while she had been sleeping in the apprentices’ den, Neonpaw was woken up by noise. She looked up from her nest to see the outlines of two cats getting up, about to leave. “Can you guys please be quiet? Taking orders nonstop can be tiring!” she hissed.

“Who's that?” One of them, whom Neonpaw recognized as a ceruleanblood named Tumblepaw, asked. “Oh it's you! The one with bright red blood! Neonpaw, right? Well, sorry, we’re just going out to join the last patrol of the night to fight off the Pack.”

The other cat, who happened to be Tumblepaw’s brother Pebblepaw, jabbed at his sister with his tail (the cat equivalent of elbowing someone?). “Don't be so loud! We don't need anyone else to wake up and get annoyed.”

“Sorry bro. Neonpaw, your blood is cool. I don't know why you're only allowed to do other cats’ work, seriously, what's the deal with mutants anyway? No one even knows how strong they are or anything… Ooh!” Tumblepaw’s eyes seemed to light up in the darkness. “You want to join the patrol? I bet we could sneak you in without the warriors noticing, and you could just jump in the fight.”

Neonpaw thought for a moment. This was pretty risky, considering the fact that she'd get into trouble, she really didn't know much about fighting, and these animals might actually kill her in two seconds like Pineshade suggested. It was worth going though, because if she fought really good, cats might take notice and treat her better, and maybe she could learn something. “I'm in! Let's go,” Neonpaw decided. “I want to see how well I'd do.”

“Yes! We’ll finally see a mutant fighting!” Tumblepaw grinned, trotting out of the den. Neonpaw and Pebblepaw both followed her, with Pebblepaw looking less enthusiastic about the idea.

“What if she gets killed? Then it will be your fault!” he said as they were leaving camp through a tunnel that lead to the outside forest. The rest of the patrol was ahead and, like they'd planned, didn't notice Neonpaw. The three apprentices made it so that the grey tabby would only be accounted for when they reached the Pack at the border.

“That won't happen. I am going to prove that mutants are not weak.” Neonpaw replied. “That's why I'm coming.” Pebblepaw just nodded and Tumblepaw began to speak.

“Okay, so Pebblepaw, come with me so we’ll catch up to the rest of the patrol so they know we’re here. Neonpaw, you follow behind, but not too close or else they'll sniff you out. When we get to the Pack I start attacking one of the animals with,” she paused to look at Pebblepaw, “your help. I thought it would be nice if Neonpaw climbed one of the trees near us and jumps down onto whatever animal we’re fighting.”

Neonpaw shook her head. “Why? What's the point in that?” This whole plan was making her excited but if one step went wrong, the whole idea could be all for nothing. She didn't want to waste this chance.

“So you look more advanced.” Pebblepaw explained. “Even though you've never had any training, you need to at least look like you did and maybe the highbloods will listen. I know how they are; I am one.” True, Pebblepaw’s blood was purple. Which made the mutant feline wonder why he and his sister really wanted to help her out.

“Okay, enough chat or we’re going to miss it.” Tumblepaw interrupted. She looked at her brother, “Let's go. Good luck, Neonpaw!”

Neonpaw nodded to them and they both ran ahead to the rest of the patrol. She padded through the forest more slowly, looking around at her surroundings.

Hopefully this would work.


End file.
